narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood-Red Eyes and Bloodied Hands
An eerie silence beheld the area, almost boringly so. Since the crack down that she and Takashi made, gang territories were quickly compromised. The woman enjoyed several years of slaughter, subsequently decimating hostile forces as they picked out the most vital threats, causing the potent underworld to crumble. Those that remained were not long of this world, as the woman hunted them down relentlessly. Eager to spill their blood and sate her thirst for the substance. Yet when she encountered people who weren't involved in those regrettable enterprises, they greeted her warmly, welcomingly. A reaction that caught a woman so used to rejection of guard. Initially Mi was distrustful, having fallen for the same trick in the past. Eventually she realized these efforts were genuine, thankful to the monster that had destroyed and consumed all who threatened their livelihood and well-being. The kindness made her uncomfortable, and she often left Usu and TK to public engagement. Their open arms caused feelings of insecurity in the abomination as she began to doubt her nature. However, these whimsical thoughts faded as familiar faces dotted the formerly quiet streets. Her smile was warm as she returned their greetings, even as she still felt stirrings of discomfort. She knew the liveliness of her youngest had softened the perceptions of any doubters who guessed at her horrid, bloodthirsty nature. Surely she wasn't a malicious person if she could raise such a loving and well-loved child. Her ruby gaze turned wistful as she continued her patrol, studying the streets for any hold outs from the previous gang massacres that she had executed. Perhaps she would seek out the company of loving husband. The thought of the things they would sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Nevertheless, her attention remained sharp. The silence might have been eerie to some, but it was positively annoying in the eyes of others. King was slitting from building to building with rather impressive speed, testing his parkour skills with each bound. He performed flips of varying styles, and challenged himself not to touch anything with his hands at all. He was doing pretty well so far, not that that was any surprise. As he moved through the air, his brain made calculations about where he will land, how he should angle his body in order to land securely, and how much force he would need to push off with in order to make the leap to the next building. He took in the wind speed and strength, the angle of the ledge he was standing on, the distance to the next building, his own height and various other factors in order to make the accurate calculations. This wasn't the impressive part, however. Indeed, many people could make these calculations, but very few could do it within the span of a second and come out correct nine-hundred ninety-nine times out of a thousand. He was one of those people, gladly, and such his little challenge wasn't much of a challenge. Simple math really. King's short amount of time in Amegakure has lead him to the conclusion that the rainy village was dull and absolutely devoid of any entertainment whatsoever. He felt sure that he would have liked it much better when it was ruled by gangs and vagabonds. There would have been plenty of shmucks to kill and very much fun to be had. Now it was a lawful place, all thanks to his aunt and her friends. He supposed it was better to have a village under control than to have it be a pit of anarchy and lawlessness...for some anyway. The entire reason he had come here was to check in on Sci, make sure he was doing alright. Usually that was Ran's job but he was off....somewhere doing something, and King was nearby so of course he was elected. If his respect for Omoi was half of what it was, he would've just kept on his way and disregarded the request. Good thing it wasn't. King was a bit lost in thought, his mind automatically performing calculations in order to make sure he didn't fall, when something that brought a smile to his face entered the range of his chakra sensory. The chakra was sinister. A kind of sinister that could only be found upon a Chinoike, if one knew how to look for it. It held scars as well. Some that were healing and some that had healed badly. Few people realized that your mental state left a lasting effect on your chakra, the breaking of your mind opening wounds on your signature, and your healing sealing those wounds to form scars. He automatically knew it to be his aunt, for she was one of the few people he had met with a chakra so powerful yet so marred by the atrocities of life. His eyes scanned below for her and found her quickly, the prodigy dismounting the ledge he had landed on with a smooth front flip, falling down to land feather-light next to the woman, beginning to walk with her as if he had been there the entire time. Like it wasn't strange to have someone just drop down next to you out of nowhere and begin strolling along with you. Kin always recognizes kin. The strength of a malicious Chinoike chakra was something that she had come to know well. So the flourish accompanying his already dramatic entrance was something that did not catch her off guard. If anything, it amused her. A faint smirk found on her face as she continued her leisurely stroll. An apex predator wondering what type of prey would mistakenly find its way to her. While unfortunately meeting their demise. For them anyways. She tried to rein back her monstrous acts on behalf of her husband and children, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Misora's mind recalled that holdover gang member that she had encountered a few days ago. The lass put up quite a fight, though Mi enjoyed feistiness in her opponents. Eventually Misora broke her, taking the crying woman, whispering to her that it would be alright. That is, until she sank her teeth into the woman's neck, drinking her dry, sucking up every ounce of blood as her body reformed itself. The taste was delicious and to die for, the fear present in the women's bloodstream as she whimpered, any resistance quickly drying up with the blood supply. As for the body, Mi took care to dispose of that as well, releasing a satisfied burp upon finishing that smoothie. Her mind snapped from the memory, a blissful smile on her face as she decided the walk of silence had continued for long enough. The memories of that night a few days ago had put in her a good mood. "Nephew." Misora started, her ruby gaze glittering with amusement as she recalled his parkour entrance. It appears that he remained as limber as ever, continuously improving his technique. The sinister signature he noted earlier had dampened to much quieter levels, an effort on her part to not disturb the populace. More importantly, she wanted to draw out something as her limbs and mind ached for a hunt. "What brings you to my humble abode?" she continued, exchanging a smile and a wave with some nearby shop owners and patrons. Her popularity boosted by her cleanup of gangs that had terrorized this part of town for decades. Most of all, the people here didn't ask questions about how they disappeared. The woman appreciated that, noting that in the past those who pried into her business often found themselves dangling between life and death. Often falling for the latter. It was what happened to the "guards" of this village when she first entered, their lecherous habits earning them a one-way ticket to hell. She assumed that would be the place that she would be headed to after this life ended. Her brutal massacring of the innocent and the guilty likely doing her no favors. She shrugged as she picked up the pace slightly, waiting for her nephew's response. King smiled as she addressed him, his arms raising to brace behind his neck as he strolled about leisurely. While Misora herself was getting smiles and waves, the Fission "clone" was getting strange looks. Looks he knew well. "Who is this strange man walking with one of our saviors?" They thought "Does he mean her harm? Are they friends? Kin?" His smile only widened at their stares. He liked attention the most out of the collective, he thrived on it sometimes. That was the Original's theory behind his harrowing appearance. Blood red eyes where the others had turned shades of brown, blue and green. Blackened sclerae, tattoos littering his torso and nails that seemed to be permanently blackened. He lacquered them in order to make them shine and look as if they were painted. Mostly because he hated the dull black that they were normally. He was a bit vain as well. All of his traits drew the eye and kept it, for good reasons or for bad, and he loved it. He reveled in it. It was why he was given his name: The King. Always the center of attention, always the most showy. Always the king. He saw that he had grabbed the attention of a small child, the young boy looking at him in part fear and part astonishment. He decided to have a little fun, his chakra flexing only slightly to show a shadow looming behind him, numerous sets of blood red eyes peering down at the child. Needless to say he was scared and took off to wherever his home was. That made King chuckle a bit. He decided that addressing his aunt would probably be a good thing to do, since she had spoken to him "Hey, Auntie Mimi." His smile turned into a lopsided smirk as he looked sideways at her, his red hues meeting her own "I was visiting a friend of mine. Need to check on him every once in a while, ya know? Keep tabs. If I or someone else doesn't, he will be likely to hole himself up in his lab for weeks on end without eating or sleeping." He thought on that point for a moment "Not that he couldn't survive that. We can go a pretty long while without sustenance or rest...That's probably a result on the tinkering done by Oro." He looked pensive for a moment as he calculated the likelihood of that being the reason they were able to go months on end without sleeping or eating, and came to the conclusion that it was very high that Orochimaru was the cause "I know one of our records is five months without either. His streak was broken when he saw a chocolate bar, though. It was really funny, actually. Anywho, I'm rambling like a housewife with nothing better to do. How have you been? Is Ame treating you well?" He turned his head to her a bit more and his smile turned more genuine. This was one of the few people the five actually cared about, after all. Actual emotion was bound to surface when around her. She smirked at her nephew's antics, watching the child run away. As always, her nephew bore a new appearance. Perhaps he was tired of always looking the same, though she supposed that this particular rendition was extreme. He looked every inch the Chinoike menace, from his blood-red eyes to his black sclera to his goth clothing and heavily tattooed body. Coupled with the sides of his head being shaved, her nephew looked appropriately terrifying. "Trying to mimic the terror of our ancestors?" she inquired, a small smile gracing her face as she continued to scan the area. Nothing caught her interest unfortunately, so she returned her attention to the conversation at hand. "I never seen a person change appearance like socks but I suppose we all have our own quirks." Mi noted aloud. She typically assumed that it was a Transformation Technique but there were differences in personality as well. Ones that couldn't be accounted for even with a master of the craft, as the chakra signature would not remain so recognizable. "So he's a workaholic then." Misora responded. She could see the surprise on various passerby when he addressed her as aunt. They're related? But she's so beautiful, an elegant figure of effeminate magnificence with bewitching rose eyes. He's the kind of creature that goes bump in the night, meant to scare children while somehow scaring adults too. they whispered. She knew he was enjoying every second of it, being a spotlight hog that simply could not bear to avoid the center of attention. "Five months without food or drink. I would go mad; that is if I wasn't already there." Mi snickered in response. She had forgotten how enjoyable it was to be around her own kind. "I've been well. Busy, though it's much ado about nothing. Any surviving gangs have went into hiding to only be whittled away one by one. Not the wholesale fun I enjoyed earlier, but more of a cat and mouse game. One of them had in their mind to kidnap my youngest a while ago by snatching her away from her older sister. I can't say it went over well for them. Personally I never thought a child could set them straight, but she did with ease. Sachi found her safe and sound while surrounded by the bodies of her kidnappers. All electrocuted with the frequency of a live-wire. Sachi said some of them were even smoking." she shrugged. "It was that day I knew Akarui was my child." Misora smiled happily, even if the description of what happened was less so. "Otherwise, I've been well. The people are kind, if unnervingly so. My children are popular figures in this city." Mi murmured. Watching the children run around in places that were formerly death zones because of the various turf wars. "How have you been?" An eyebrow quirked at the mention of "changing appearances", the surprised faces of those around them ignored but not forgotten. He truly did enjoy how they thought they were incapable of being related A monster and our deliverer? Kin? This is like a tale of a beauty and a beast, though they could be seen as both at the same time separately, depending on how you looked at them... He heard a woman say this quietly to the man she was walking with and his smile quirked up a bit more. That was more accurate than she could know. His aunt was truly beautiful, but she held a monstrous blood-thirst to rival his own, and if you placed him in front of the right person they would call him beautiful if a tad unnerving. He tore his mind from that in order to listen to his aunt fully, though he was capable of doing both at once. He nodded at her words and smiled when he heard about her child. It was funny because killing someone as she had seemed to was a feat that could only be accomplished by someone like Misora: skilled and a tad mad, so there was no doubt the little girl was like her mother. The smile was also partly because Misora's youngest was older than him by a year, though one wouldn't be able to tell by the looks of him. He was grateful for the transformation he had gone through when he was made, as he looked an adult rather than the child he was supposed to be. Despite how impressive his cousin's actions may have been, he knew that he was above her a great deal. He was above many his age, and even those much older than him. There were very few upon the earth that could match his skill, and less that could beat him. He supposed he was proud of her, though. She was going to be a strong one "I have been well. Travelling a lot and killing a bit more. It's been fun, really. It seems a bummer that you have been sitting around here and getting little action. Your skills may become dull and your blade slow by the time you find a real fight again, auntie." He gave a chuckle and a wicked smile to Misora "Glad to hear that Rui has inherited the Chinoike skill and spirit, though. She will grow to be a strong woman, ne?" He nodded and smiled fondly, though the smile faded a bit as he thought for a moment, his hands falling to his sides. He looked at his aunt out of the corner of his eye for a long moment "Aunt Misora...How do I say this? Hmm...I am not Omoi. Well, I am but I ain't, if you know what I mean." He gave a sigh "No you don't know. A few years ago, the Original Omoi underwent an operation to enhance his mind. It resulted in an increase in his skills, but also scrambled his brains a little bit. He had been searching for a way to fix his mind so that he wasn't virtually insane all the time, and he did. He found a technique that allowed him to split himself into different parts, as well as place pieces of his personality into these splits in order to stabilize his mind. I was the first of the splits and there are three others. I am a piece of Omoi, but I am called King most of the time. The reason why my...our appearances change so frequently when we see you is because you are meeting different splits and not just the same person." He finished speaking and gave a terse laugh "I never really realized how weird that actually is. Holy shit there are five Omois in the world with the same skills and different personalities...The world is doomed if we decide to destroy it." Akarui would be strong indeed. She did not simply possess her mother's penchant towards madness (albeit subdued), but her father's potent lightning. More importantly, she held the power to shape the world. Weather was seen and felt by all. It could bring the mightiest empire to their knees despite all of their best efforts to prevent the inevitable. "She'll be special my child. Your cousin." she said, though this wasn't mere gloating, but a simple statement of fact. As a non-ranked citizen, Akarui's capacities allowed her to crush genin, chūnin, and jōnin. She possessed the sharp intellect of her father combined with the creative intuition of her mother. A recipe for disaster if there ever was one. She heard the woman's words as they passed. The lady not realizing how true they were. What was it that TK called her? A femme fatale. A deadly beauty. Indeed, her face was the last thing her enemies saw. A wicked grin gracing her expression. "It's not all bad. I suppose I've refined my skills a bit. Hunting terrified and foolish prey adds a certain thrill to their taste. Though I could use a real hunt. Perhaps you'll take your dear old auntie on a trip sometime nephew," she sighed. Turning her attention to Omoi's narrative. "You underwent an operation? I suppose your mother signed off on this?" Misora's eyes glowed dangerously, a rose replaced by the same blood-red gaze as her nephew. A subtle if chilling transformation. "So there are five of you running about. That makes birthday gifts difficult." Mi teased. Having to buy for five nephews instead of one would be a challenge. However, she had heard of the fission technique before, though it was interesting that her nephew possessed the ability. "I suppose you have the chakra quantity to compensate for that? If I'm correct, it tends to half a person's abilities. So you would be at about 20% of your potential nephew." Misora pondered aloud. The name of King suited him given how prone he was to posterizing. However, further thoughts were disrupted as her peripheral vision picked up a disturbance. A figure sliding behind a wall. The small flash of a gang tattoo. A new hunt. Her stroll remained unhurried as she followed his trajectory. Slipping behind the same wall. As she did, her stroll switched to a stride, her blood-red gaze maniacal with glee as her sclera became black as pitch. Her incisors and canines sharpened as she faded into a mist that tailed the individual. Perhaps he would lead her to more. She hoped he did. The woman hadn't enjoyed a good slaughter in ages. Mi had a feeling that her nephew was following, though she wanted him to stay out of her fun. For a little while at least. King smiled at the protective tone in his aunt's voice "I definitely will have to take you up on that trip sometime. To some place interesting, of course. Hmm the Land of Water is out, but I hear there is a little bandit island off the coast of...someplace, that needs some clearing. Maybe we could take a little vacation, there?" He thought on it and decided he would definitely like something like that. The others wouldn't be invited, it would be a good chance to bond more with one of the divergent factors "As for the operation...Omoi and Oro felt that mother was best left in the dark. The operations we have gone through have been less than safe, even for someone as powerful and smart as Omoi. They knew ma would never agree, so it was done without her knowledge. I am still not sure if she knows, though. She'll have Oro's hide that's for sure...And as for birthday gifts, we're pretty simple. I like knives and sharp things, Ran likes animals so get him a plush or something like that, Sci loves tech so something state of the art will keep him occupied for a few days...or at least until he takes it apart, A likes clothes so he'll be easy as well. As for Ori, I would suggest a puppet. He loves those things." He had seen the movement as well, though he was able to pick up more about the male than his aunt probably could, due to his enhanced processing speed. He was average and inconspicuous. He didn't seem to be surprised to see them there...In fact it looked as if he timed his "escape" just in time to be seen by the pair. Convenient. He followed his aunt, but he didn't activate his own eyes. He didn't use them as a crutch, nor did he display his capabilities with them unless he was in some really big trouble. He could rely on his naturally and unnaturally given physical skills in order to pull himself through in a fight. As they moved, he spoke in a whisper that he knew his aunt would be able to hear, but that no one else would "It did cut our power down to about 20% each, but believe me when I say that 20% is more than enough to take care of a group of Jōnin class hunters without an issue." He smirked to her, though he did not know if she would be able to see it, and focused his senses, namely his chakra sensory and his electrolocation. He would be able to pick up on anyone unless they were able to hide their chakra and bio-electrical pulses simultaneously. He placed his hands in his pockets and whispered again to his aunt "Hey Mimi, bet you I can take out more of these guys than you can without using my hands. I'll even put some money on it." His eyes glittered with mischief as he said it, hoping and deep down knowing that his aunt wasn't one to pass up a challenge like that. Not if she was anything like him, anyways. The mist pouted. If such a construct can make that expression. "Spoilsport." Misora retorted as her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry you know...fine. You're on.." she relented, her mind sharp as ever as she noted how easy it was to track them. Yes, he definitely had company. And quite a bit if he thought himself confident enough to take on her. Yes, a slaughter would be rapturous right about now. And she was about to deliver the goods to them. She sighed. "I'll probably lose. My mother told me to never play with my food. I was terrible listener then. Still haven't heeded her words." Misora shrugged as she solidified. Reaching a alleyway that widened into a dead end. Within seconds, they were surrounded. Her dōjutsu deactivated as she counted, looking at the bunch and laughing. It was a hodgepodge of surviving members of old gangs. What looked like 10 turned into a few hundred. They dotted the roofs above and the ground below. "Really? The dead-end? How unoriginal. My nephew could of thought of a far more unique trap." One of the gang members was more courageous (or stupid) than the others. "Fuck you Blood-Bitch. When we're done with you I'm going to desecrate and rape you until you beg to die." he snarled. Only receiving a giggle. "I would make you eat those words, but how about I eat you instead? It's a more noble pursuit then living in constant fear of your shadow." The group edged forward. "Forgive me dear nephew, it appears your visit here will be less than pleasant. And here I was hoping to spend some quality time with my favorite." Misora's bored gaze turned cruel, satanic as she walked, unhurried towards the one who had insulted her. "You're a terrible person you know that right?" she said as she approached him. "Lucky for you, the little insect is about to meet a leviathan. Take heart, you'll be delicious." Shots fired as they hit her repeatedly. She sniffed as each made their mark. Before she reformed. "Oh that won't simply do now." Mi snapped her fingers. Explosions were heard on the roof as bodies burst into blood. "Such a waste. They might have tasted good." The blood spilled across the roofs was collected drifting downwards as they filled the woman's frame. She sighed, her laugh psychotic. "Better. So who's next?" Traces of fear were easily detectable to her. The smallest amount as clear as day. A bloodhound with the mentality of a shark and the striking speed of a cobra. While circling her food like a jaguar and dancing overhead like a vulture. They were nothing but sustenance to her. Mi licked her lips. King had estimated that there were a large number of people hidden, and he was right. It wasn't a surprise to him however, since calculations and highly educated guesses were his forte. He smiled and watched as his aunt made small talk with the men that would soon be her victims "I definitely would've thought of a more clever trap. I also would not have closed myself in with two members of a clan that could rip the blood from my body without a way to stop that from happening...but that's just me." King glared at the man that had insulted his aunt so and hoped the woman would give him an agonizing death. When they open-fired, he was nearly caught in the crossfire. Thanks to his quick thinking and sensory, he was able to duck and dodge until the firing stopped. He would've been able to heal the wounds easily, but he didn't want foreplay with these greasy assholes. He simply wanted them to die "Don't worry, auntie. Killing these poor excuses for human beings will be more than pleasant. Why, this is a present better than the sharpest and shiniest of knives!" He gave a laugh and watched as his aunt continued to talk and walk. The explosions caught him only slightly off-guard. It was inevitable that she would resort to her clan's tried and true techniques, so King went with the flow. As the blood rained, he felt his emotions bleeding away until only the sadomasochist within him was left. He gave a maniacal chuckle and turned to the men behind them, speaking to his aunt rather than them "Our little challenge begins now. Ready?" He crouched low, his hands still in his pockets "Go!" Those gathered to try and kill them were covered in the blood of their comrades, which was more than fine by King. He felt his electrolocation being expanded, pulling the entirety of Amegakure into the realm of his senses. He could see everyone around him, which was just perfect. A shadow appeared behind Omoi, rearing up and roaring at his targets before him as it took the form of a many headed hydra with bloody eyes. He let out a bark of laughter as he kicked out with a single leg, enough strength backing it to crush a building's foundations, at blinding speeds. This sent an invisible bladed wave of air, a Fuhajin, out so fast that men were dead before King had a chance to place his leg back on the ground. All of those in front of him had been cleaved clean in half, but into about the mid-way point of the alley. The blade of air had carved a shallow path in the buildings blocking them in. Not deep enough to compromise the building itself, but deep enough for one to take notice. It took a moment, but the men who had been killed feel to pieces with blood spurting up every which way like a dreaded fountain. King laughed when he saw this, his eyes glowing with blood red energy "If you think my aunt is a monster, wait until you get a load of me!" His voice then raised into a high cackle that sent chills down one's spine. He was no longer the regular king. He was the Bloody King now. "Oh dear? So soon? I was hoping to enjoy a quick snack before we started. Oh well, leftovers it is." Misora cackled. Darkness, congealing chakra emerged from her frame. Grotesque, potent, and powerful as it embraced its mistress. She snapped as her mind emptied into darkness. A snarl erupting as she played with the remains of her nephew's exploits. "You're having too much fun aren't you." she laughed, her sound heartless as she played with the bodies of the survivors, meticulously tearing them apart from the inside before compromising their bloodflow. She could see others starting to quail. "Awh, scared already? We're just starting." Mi located the one who insulted her earlier. Taking the man near him, she forced the heart out of his chest before stuffing it down the throat of the original insulter. She force feed him the rest of the remains, manipulating them as if she were a puppeteer and they pieces of for her to play with. Two men started fighting each other before cleaving themselves in two, cutting themselves from head to feet. Slowly as she watched the terror of the remaining men's faces. "They've wet themselves." she waved her hands as she forced the blood to rush to the heads of several men, watching their heads cave-in before exploding. Another she peeled like an onion. A third she eviscerated with his own blood. Her efforts stacked up continuously, with others finally finding the heart to flee. And then she found exactly what she was looking for among the mass. A fetish of hers as she saw the woman flee along with her fellow gangsters. "Where do you think you're going?" she inquired Her Killing Intent bathed the area, sinking into the very earth as she continued stuffing the guy who insulted her, feeding him more and more remains of his companions as he bloated to sizable levels. The rest she wiped out with the careless wave of her hand. Noting that whoever remained of the few hundred would soon be dealt with accordingly. Without so much as a thought, she tore of the appendages of the man, guiding his legs and arms towards the hostage woman's mouth. When she resisted, Misora forced her mouth open by building pressure, stuffing the pieces down her throat. She hummed while she worked. Then she took his most prized jewels, palming the shriveled mass in her hands. "Disgusting. They're so small." she tossed them in the mouth of her woman. The man tearing as she took his tongue. "You know what I decided?" she said, whispering to the bloated, rooted male. "I don't want to eat you, you're beneath me. However, your lovely gang mate volunteered to do the deed." And with that, she shoved the entire mass of the man down the woman's throat. Her eyes teeming with insanity as she forced the woman's body to accelerate, digesting the impossible mass at an nearly unattainable. Misora appraised her work, a suitably buxom and thick gang woman the result as she panted from consuming that massive man and digesting. "Just my type of dessert. You're a step up from him no?" Not waiting on the woman's reply, Mi forced her to stand, walking towards Mi unsteadily before sticking her head in Mi's gaping, waiting mouth. She swallowed the woman whole, slurping her headfirst as Misora's belly distended from the additional cargo. With a gulp, the woman's toes slipped into her mouth. She closed, another gulp forcing the last of the gang woman into her belly. The stomach stretching the folds of her clothing as the belly strained forwards as it condensed so much mass into the space. Misora burped loudly, licking her lips again as horror played itself across those who witnessed the sight. King heard the horror his aunt inspired from behind him, but paid it no mind. He wanted to have some fun himself. He held out his hand and a glowing red scythe appeared "They others call me the Reaper of War." He chuckled "They say I've earned the title because of my bloodlust. You tell me...have I?" He moved in a flash, slicing a dozen of the gathered foes to bits before the others had the good sense to turn tail and run. This brought a laugh bubbling up to his chest unexpectedly. He loved chasing his prey, usually, but right now he just wanted to enjoy his feast of pigs brought to slaughter. He laughed loudly and maniacally as blood burst from his back, taking the form of tentacles before titanium-like vertebra formed across them. These tentacles sat starkly still for a moment before lashing forth, slicing through enemy after enemy before they had a chance to flee. Blood spewed around King before it turned to mist and was absorbed into his body, empowering him and fueling all the energy that he had expended performing these techniques. He killed all of his opponents quickly, unlike his aunt, and now he sat in the afterglow of the glorious bloodshed. Pure euphoria was on his face as the tentacles faded, leaving him drenched in blood with his eyes glowing brightly. His aunt burped once more, her belly shrinking as she digested the woman. Her smile radiant as she licked the blood from her lips. "You must learn to not kill your opponents so quickly. Toy with them. Break them. It's much more enjoyable than a quick, albeit brutal death. You will realize their begging, their agony, the joy of slowly siphoning the blood from them is far more entertaining. Though I suppose your method was just as rewarding if your expression is any indication." she noted thoughtfully, her smile gentle as she picked up the remains of one of his kills. Before opening her mouth and gulping it down. "Oh dear. We've left quite the mess it seems. Perhaps we should clean it up?" Misora said, the blood and bodies disappearing as they were absorbed into her, as her frame slimmed out into an hourglass figure. A gentle rose hue to her cheeks as her maniacal gaze softened, the blood tyranny retreating as her eyes sparkled like rubies once more. "Come along, I suppose your cousin would like to see you. It has been so long since the two of you were acquainted." Mi said, watching his tentacles retreat into the young man's frame. "If this is any indication, I think our future hunting trip should be something rather enjoyable." The woman walked down the alleyway towards civilization, pulling every bloodstain into her system to strengthen herself and erase evidence of what had transpired. So many people wiped away, she wondered what Usu would make of it. Though her friend would likely know who the culprit was without realizing Misora had company. He slowly came back to his senses as his aunt started speaking, listening with a lethargic smile upon his face "I like to savor my kills sometimes, but at others I like it nice and quick. Rough too." He gave a chuckle before lacing his fingers behind his head and walking alongside his aunt, watching how she simply absorbed the blood from around them in order to remove any trace of the bloodshed that had transpired. He was unconsciously cataloging all of her abilities, of which Ori or Sci would most likely inquire. She was a powerful woman, alright. Most were right to fear her, but he could also see why some would flock to her for protection. The weak came to the strong. It was just natural "Seeing her could be fun. I could witness her mind-numbing amazingness first hand." He gave a playful smile to his aunt before sighing "It's strange...Having a family. We rarely ever visit. Most of us are only concerned with ourselves, if I am telling you the truth. Ori is off making a puppet army or some shit, Ran is a wanderer, A is always working on intel and I mean always, Sci is our resident nerd that rarely leaves his shack of a lab and me? Well I am the second most social, so I get stuck with "Check up on the others and make sure they don't get eaten or something" duty." He gave a sigh, marveling at his own show of emotions. Who knew were all of this was coming from? Wasn't he supposed to be a homicidal sociopath? "It gets tiring, seeing the same old faces, the other facets of yourself, and rarely interacting with anyone else. I am glad I ran into you, Aunt Misora. This is a very refreshing change." His chuckle was rewarded with a laugh from his aunt. "I suppose we all have our personal preferences," she responded in good humor before mopping up the last bit of blood. Giving a happy sigh as they rejoined the busy main street of Amegakure. Her eyes wandered over the heavily industrialized landscape, leading her nephew along as they made their way to her home. She knew Akarui would most likely be there, having finished whatever pursuits she enjoyed during the daytime. "It is strange." Misora agreed, "for the first 18 years of my life, I was destitute. I never knew I had family members out there, so I relied on myself. It was such fun to break things, though I soon discovered it was even more enjoyable when you had someone to massacre with. My last true solo act came one the final day of my Kirigakure tenure. I believe the village called it Bloody Sunday. Good times." She paused while listening to King's narrative. "What is it like being split into five? I mean you all have your own personalities and interests, yet at the end of the day you are all Omoi, whatever that means for each of you. Separate but whole." she pondered aloud. Though her smile was warm when she heard his last statement. "And I'm glad you decided to pay your dear old aunt a visit. It's boring when you're surrounded by the same people all the time, even if you enjoy their company occasionally." Their conversation made the journey across the city pass quickly, and they soon arrived at the entrance to Misora's home. Before she could open the door however, it swung inwards, a handsome fellow the reason why. He embraced Mi, the two exchanging a passionate display of affection only interrupted by their daughter's emphatic gagging. "I suppose the patrol went well?" Oku asked, Mi nodding before gesturing towards her nephew. "I picked up this little rascal in the process. Omoi, meet my husband Okuyuki. Okuyuki, meet my nephew Omoi," Okuyuki placed another peck on Misora's cheek before extending his hand towards Omoi for a firm yet welcoming handshake. King thought on her question a bit before answering "It is not like we are split apart. Not really. You would expect us to have some out of body experience, to look at each other with sadness and longing for the other parts of us to be whole again. But...it isn't like that. We, the splits, are whole in and of ourselves. The others are simply other sides of ourselves. Different traits of a whole, that are capable of existing separately." He thought about it from the point of view of someone who wasn't an aberration of the natural order "It sounds strange, but I think we are the only people who will ever be capable of something like this. Our mind...it was, it is, unique. Capable of being fractured five times and yet still functioning at maximum capacity over each incarnation. A regular person would go mad..." He then lapsed into a bit of silence, mulling over their freakishness, though he was still listening to his aunt's words. When they arrived at the house and the male opened the door, he could feel his inner deviant purr with delight. Omoi had been asexual before the split, but then again he had been one person as well. Afterwards, the Original's sexual preference had stayed the same, but the other's had changed. King? Well...why miss out on half the pleasures of the world when you can enjoy them all? He accepted the hand with a mischievous smirk, drinking in the features of the male as well as his chakra signature. It was warm, yet it crackled and buzzed, like live lightning, but darker "You can call me King. All of my friends do." Once the shake had ended, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the male a once over "Dark skin, pale hair...You're originally from the Land of Lightning. I would say Kumogakure. Your chakra is large, and I can feel the touch of Natural Energy on your body. A Sage..." He hummed and nodded, examining the other's eyes as closely as he could manage "And you possess a dōjutsu...Are any of my analyses incorrect?" Okuyuki raised an eyebrow. "King? I suppose you're used to being treated like royalty then. Alas, you won't be subjected to the same treatment here." Oku teased, while Misora gave her nephew a knowing glare filled with bare contained malevolence, one that said "back off." It was as if she could see where his mind was going, and sought to put an end to it immediately. Okuyuki was hers only; no one else was going to share his bed. "Guilty as charged. All of your observations are correct, though most of them are pretty easy to distinguish with a keen eye." he added before Akarui entered the fold. Her burgundy gaze raked over the new addition. A Chinoike like her mom but half something else. Though she couldn't put her finger on it immediately, having never encountered a member of Jugo's Clan before today. "So you're my cousin. You look pretty old for someone younger than me," Aka responded, studying his features, namely the blood-red gaze coupled with black sclera. "In case you're wondering, Halloween hasn't started yet, so you can probably put away all the spooky. Otherwise it be drab and boring come the big day," she continued. Misora finding her daughter's lack of a filter rather amusing, a small chuckle escaping. Akarui tucked her golden brown locks behind each ear, before inquiring, "What brings you here?" The teenager having never met any of the various Omoi derivatives in existence. King held up his hands at the feel of the glare Misora aimed towards him, a gesture of peace and understanding. He would not get in the way of her and her love...but that didn't mean he could look...and admire "Yes well, I was always the least observant..." He shrugged a bit at Oku, knowing only Misora would catch his meaning "And as for the whole royalty thing, I wasn't expecting to be called "Your Majesty" or anything like that. Just a little pampering and a few obviously fake compliments will do." He turned to his cousin and eyed her a bit, giving a chuckle at her words "This is how I look all the time, toots. It may not necessarily be my natural look, but it is my look now. Couldn't change it unless I wanted to...Well I could, but that would be a waste of chakra. Plus, I'm gorgeous. Why hide it?" He was good at being, and sometimes acting, vain and self-centered. It was part of the reason for his name, among other things already mentioned and those things left unsaid "If I am being completely honest, encountering your refreshing glibness was not on my to-do list. I was in the neighborhood, visiting a friend when I saw my dearest aunt. I decided to um..." He glanced at Misora, his eyes glittering with a hidden joke as he remembered his entrance from earlier, before he looked back at Akarui "Drop by for a little family bonding. I hope that's alright." His smile turned charming as he looked at the trio, saying that he really did want to spend time with them all. Misora harrumphed following her nephew's words. A person used to being the center of attention would always act like it regardless of how they tried to be otherwise. Not that Omoi made any attempts to be contrary to his nature. Okuyuki laughed, "I'm afraid those will be in short supply. Anyways, I must be off, work calls." he planted a kiss on Misora's lips and on Akarui's forehead before taking his leave. Akarui watched him go before returning her attention to King. "Keeping telling yourself that cousin and maybe one day it will be true," the young woman teased as Misora motioned for them to move inside. Sighing exasperatedly at her nephew's hidden joke. Akarui was completely unaffected by his charms. "So you encountered her by chance. I'm pretty sure family bonding was not on your mind until this very moment," she retorted, before moving to raid the refrigerator, her stomach rumbling as she looked for something to eat. Perhaps somewhat surprised that her mom didn't do the same, though she did appear fuller today. Aka had learned not to ask why that was the case, learning her mother's diet wasn't the typical fare. "You want anything?" she asked to the pair before burrowing into a cabinet, pulling out various foods that didn't necessarily go together. Not that she cared about making a wholesome, organized meal. Akarui was a snacker by nature and that would not change today. King gave a smile as sharp as a knife to Akarui, though he addressed his aunt when he spoke "I am guessing that the combination of you and Okuyuki made someone with their "Filter-o-meter" turned down to zero, huh?" He chuckled, the sound filled with mirth. She had a quick silver tongue and King found that oh-so refreshing. The only other of the splits that would engage him in a contest of sarcasm was A, but that had gotten boring after a while. This? It was unexpected and anything but boring "I would kill for some chocolate, if you have any." He purred, glee glittering in his eyes. If he had one obsession, it was chocolate. Often times he would find that was the only thing he ate for days on end. It had been about three weeks since he'd had any though, due to the travelling and Sci not having a damn thing sweet in his apartment-lab-abomination-thing. So, he really meant it when he said he would kill for some. The glitter in his eyes didn't fade as he waited for his chocolate, deciding to answer the statement directed to him before "And I am a bit sad to say that family bonding only popped into my head when your lovely mum mentioned bringing me here to meet you." He stretched leaned against the nearest surface that faced the other two, stretching his legs in a rather cat-like movement "But I must say I don't regret it. There is nothing better than listening to sarcasm dripping out of the mouth of a young teenager. I had gotten used to long, sullen silences. Snarky comments is a refreshing change." Once more, he was secretly referring to the other parts of himself, who were teenagers as well. Silence was the usual fare with them, after all. Misora laughed. "Looks like it. Must be the volatile blend of our contrasting excellence fermented in the rigors of life. Resulting in the snarky, tongue in cheek entity that is my daughter," she responded, a note of pride in her voice. Restraint and quietness were overrated anyways. "You forgot the magic word," Aka responded, picking up where she left off while waving a box of chocolates. It was packed with several flavors, offering a kind of variety that King would no doubt appreciate. She smirked at the "lovely mum" comment, adding "she may look lovely on the outside, but there's something deadly waiting on the inside. You would know, since you have a similar mentality. Or at least you like to think you look lovely on the outside." Akarui returned to fishing food out of the cabinet, finally prioritizing what she was looking for. Having assembled several boxes of food, she put the rest back. "Don't you forget it. Besides, if you're used to long, sullen silences then maybe you need to fix your social life. Get yourself a girl, boy or something, whichever way you swing. You look "old enough" to have one anyways," she added carrying the food to a nearby table. She hadn't missed his admiring gaze from earlier, nor her mother's malicious glare. Apparently he found her dad physically appealing. Not that she was surprised; a bunch of people thought the same finding the handsome, well-built man with the sparkling emerald eyes and cinnamon skin very appealing. Only to realize his heart had been claimed by an equally ravishing partner; her mother. Coupled with her occasionally maniacal mentality and somewhat (read deeply) territorial disposition, they learned quickly that their admiration should remain at a distance. Something that Akarui found deeply amusing. The ruby eyed woman with the emerald eyed man. Akarui sighed, the idea of being surrounded by jewels and hearing that terminology utilized on a regular basis to describe her parents becoming an irritation. Were people that incapable of finding other ways of complimenting them? Probably, Akarui typically had low expectations for humans, conveniently forgetting that she was one. A forgivable matter given how angelic and divine her father appeared at times and how demonic and evil her mother appeared. "Opposites attract once again," Aka noted, still wondering how they came to be as a couple. A small giggle of glee befitting someone of his actual age tore free from King's throat as he gave the young girl a sugary sweet "Please~" before quickly taking the box of chocolates. He wasted no time opening the box up and picking out a piece that caught his eye. It was something chocolate coated, with drizzles of lighter chocolate overtop. He placed the treat in his mouth and bit into it with a satisfied moan, closing his eyes in bliss as he whispered "Caramel..." He really loved chocolate. He came to his senses, though he popped another chocolate into his mouth, and answered Akarui's statement "I don't think I look good, I know I look good." He said matter-of-factly "The only reason why you don't think the same is because I'm not your type." He shrugged and ate another piece of chocolate, delighted at the treats he had received "And I would rather not be tied down in a relationship. I travel a lot and I would rather not be bombarded by nagging about how I'm never home or how I never spend enough time with someone. Plus some of my...tastes can be a bit risqué for some people. They scare most off, if I am being completely honest. Nah, a life of almost solitude is good enough for me." He thought about the other splits when he said that and was grateful for the fact that he would never be truly alone. Even if his only companions were other parts of himself. Akarui wagged her finger at her younger cousin. "Didn't your mother teach you to not snatch things? Apparently not. Right...you do you I guess. Relationships are overrated anyways. I don't think a guy could handle me after all," she responded before shrugging. She plopped down in an open seat, having her fill of the snacks she had accumulated. Misora continued to watch the two interact, burping once as her own extensive meal from earlier continued to digest. "I suppose dating a Chinoike isn't for the faint of heart," Mi chimed in, noting how she felt when she first drew Okuyuki's attention, wondering if he would shove her into a box like Inoiki did, keeping the less desirable parts hidden behind closed doors. A fact that led to the breakdown of Ino's and Mi's engagement. Yet Okuyuki accepted her for who she was, a completely unconditional love that she realized she was lucky to have. Remembering the butterflies and worry that Oku would reject her, the fragile heart that was just starting to heal shattered once more. There were times where she wondered why Oku accepted her monstrous nature and sadistic tendencies. Sure her disposition was wrapped up in a beautiful little package, but that hadn't stopped Inoiki from cutting things off. So why did he continue to have her back through the thick and thin? She remembered asking him that once, only to receive a chuckle and the response, "Because you're my beloved, why wouldn't I be with you through hell and high-water? Your ride or die? Don't be silly love." He then kissed her on the lips and that was that. Nevertheless, it still bothered her, as a woman that didn't exactly have a wealth of relationships to draw upon. Hence her idea of normal was tremendously skewed. Though she knew how that if anyone dare harm Akarui and Okuyuki they would find themselves with a one-way ticket to hell. She continued contemplating as her daughter added, "You look too brooding regardless of how sociable you believe yourself to be. Nope, almost solitude is boring after a while." Category:Great's Play of Words